Set Me Free
by Therealpansyparkinson25
Summary: Dizzee an Thor get to know eachother A Get Down fanfiction


SET ME FREE

Dizzee x Thor

(The Get Down)

Dizzee opened his eyes to a hazy blurr and a thumping ache on the right side of his head. He looked around and felt disoriented, turning his head slightly he could see two lumps on each side of him one was a pretty dark haired white girl on his right and to his left was a curly red haired girl her arm was slung wide and she was in a deep sleep, there was some noise an in his peripheral vision he could see someone walking around.

" Hello" said the dark haired girl as she yawned and set up on her elbows and looked Dizzee in the eyes. Dizzee couldn't help but blink hard a few times as he sat up, he had a vision of the girl from the party..the party in Soho where he went to meet up with Thor.

"Where am I " he asked a little less confused but still confused because he had no idea where he was or how he got there.

The dark haired girl smiled an kissed him on the nose

" you don't remember" she said laughing as she got out of bed "you came here with me an Thor and we had our own party of sorts.

"Thor..where is he " asked Dizzee, The girl gave him sly glace and then called out for Thor.

" Thor" she shouted your boyfriend is up an asking for you"

" Dizzee" blushed he didn't know how he felt about being called Thor's boyfriend he felt a hard lump in the center of his stomach.

"I'm in here…. making breakfast " shouted Thor from a distance his voice rang out loud an clear so Dizzee knew he wasn't to far

The girl rolled her eyes an smiled at Dizzee " can you believe him after the night we had he's making breakfast..he never does that she said smiling at Dizzee " your bringing out a whole different side of him..by the way I'm Darla..she said kissing Dizzee on the cheek".

Darla begin to crawl over him and bent over an begin blowing light kisses on the red haired girl's face who was sleeping next to him.

" Wake up Claire" she said blowing in the girls ear. Claire opened her eyes and her an Darla begin to french kiss.

Dizzee didn't really know what to do

" Claire this is Dizzee ..Dizzee, Claire any friend of Thor's is a friend of ours right"

"Right" said Claire staring at Dizzee… my Gawd you are a beautiful"

Dizzee didn't know what to say he didn't know if being called beautiful was a good thing so he just smiled back at her.

"Anyway" said Darla getting up and grabbing Dizzee's arm and pulling him up by both arms " go have breakfast with your boyfriend me an Claire need some alone time"

Dizzee was barefoot and shirtless but he still had his pants on an hoped that was a good sign..Darla gathered up his shirt,Jacket an shoes an booted him out the room and close the door behind him. he walked down a short hallway that led into an open living room that was lavishly decorated with heavy drapes and velvet,on the other side was an open spaced kitchen.

" Nice isn't it" said Thor with a wide grin he was in a pair of shorts an no shirt, Dizzee was trying his hardest to seem unaffected, but he couldn't help but take in Thor's muscular build, Thor had a solid frame and was fit.. But it was his smile, it was not like anything Dizzee had ever experienced before he was almost certain that the sun rose with that smile. Dizzee felt his cheeks heat up..he had never thought about another guy in that way and it made him feel odd.

" I hope you like eggs an toast , Darla doesn't keep a lot of food on hand..I'm actually surprised there are eggs here.

" Dizzee sat down " yeah thanks dude" he said as Thor brought over two plates and two glasses of orange juice.

"umm what about Darla and her friend" asked Dizzee taking a bite of the scrambled eggs"

" Darla doesn't really eat…a bloody mary is more her style"

"Dizzee nodded where are we he finally asked.. I mean how did I get here I don't really remember much from last night.

"Thor paused in mid air the toast he was about to bite into.

"You mean you don't remember anything at all about the party last night"

" I uh..yeah I remember the party..that part I just don't remember how we ended up here I don't remember Claire or how …

Thor was relieved,

" Darla is a tricky one, she slipped you something didn't know it would knock you out, she probably thought she was giving you an upper or something..nothing happened you were out cold so we put you to bed"

"Oh said Dizzee, so you live here with Darla an Claire"

"Yeah" said Thor well I live here with Darla this is her place as you can see she's loaded, rich parents, Claire is her girlfriend she doesn't really live here , but she is here a lot"

" Dizzee looked around , Darla was definitley loaded..he'd never seen anything like it except on T.V.

" I thought you an Darla where you know..together"

" Thor looked at Dizzee and smiled again…because we kissed..Darla likes pretty boys.. we don't like using labels we are just free birds being free, Darla has a preference and its pretty girls"

" Dizzee didn't know how to respond because he wasn't sure what he was even feeling he'd never met anyone like Thor in his 17 years on earth.

" I have to go" said Dizzee suddenly getting up from the table" I uh have to get home , my parents are going to be wondering where I am"

"I'll go with you said Thor..not home with you but to the train station I have some work I want to finish up at the tunnel maybe we can meet up there later"

" yeah sure" said Dizzee

Thor flexed his muscles, they both got dressed an headed out onto the streets of Manhattan .

" Oh shit cried Dizzee once they were on the train I forgot my pack it has my book and all my stuff in it"

"Don't worry about it " said Thor as he rubbed Dizzee's back."it will be fine and now you have an excuse to come back that is if you want to, you can come back tonight tell your parents your spending the night at a friends house".

Dizzee didn't know if his parents would go for it, They always wanted to know everything about any of his friends, he wasn't going to worry about it now he felt more alive and free with Thor then he ever had in his life.

They met up later that day at the tunnel an worked on some art Thor listened to everything Dizzee had to say, he'd told him he was an inspiration to him they bounced some ideas off eachother both admiring the others work.

" I've never met anyone like you Dizzee you really are a genius, your amazing "

Dizzee laughed, your pretty amazing yourself.

" Nah , not like you I can't put my finger on it, it's just something I feel I see it when I look at you you've got it.

" Whats it" said Dizzee

" it" said Thor whatever it is you have it

" well I never met anyone like you either" said Dizzee

" I hope that's a good thing"

" Yeah I think so " said Dizzee

they didn't finish working until the sun was setting, they took the train into Manhattan an stopped off an got a couple of slices of Pizza and then headed back to Darla an Thor's place..Darla an Claire where nowhere to be found.

" Do you like rum and coke I've also got some weed" said Thor

" yeah sure said' Dizzee Thor, turned on the radio, I'm Your Boogie Man by KC and the Sunshine Band came blaring out, Thor started to dance around the room

" I really love this song he said moving around the room, C'mon said Thor coaxing Dizzee to dance with him I know you got some moves nobody cares its just you an me two birds being free, they danced to song after song, Leo Sayers you make me feel like dancing, Dancing Queen by Abba, Don't Leave me this way by Thelma Houston, they danced until they were sweaty an exhausted when they'd had enough they sat facing each other , cross legged while Thor passed the joint he lit up around and they took turns puffing on it, Rod Stewart's tonight gonna be the night came on.

" My sister Yalonda loves this song" he said and they both burst into a gale of laughter.

"can I ask you question" said Dizzee

" yeah sure"

"Whats your real name"

"..its…. Henry... the 2nd..my grandmother was an anglophile

"whats an anglophile"

"Someone who loves all things Brittish said Thor mimicking an english accent while looking sheepish

" Mines is Marcus" in case you were wondering"

" I know said Thor

"Oh..How..asked Dizzee truly curious

" I have my ways…I asked around

" you were asking about me"

" yeah sure ..does that surprise you"

Dizzee shrugged his shoulders but he could feel a tingling sensation in his chest that gave him pleasure at the thought of Thor thinking about him.

" I wouldn't have taken you for a Henry..Greg maybe or an Ethan something like that..but now that I think about it..Henry does suit you, like King Henry the 8th, Gods and Kings man..

" and aliens said Thor..The world is our canvas we can make of if anything we want "

" I love Disco he said tucking an unruly strand of dirty blonde hair behind his ear an stretching out on his back an putting his hands behind his head. It called to me the first time I heard it, aside from my art it was the first time I felt I could express myself be who I truly am, it freed me.

" That's powerful said Dizzee' stretching out next to him stealing a glace at Thor because that's how he made Dizzee feel ever since they first met that day in the tunnel..he felt something he didn't realize was there something inside himself that wanted to get out… around Thor it could be free, he could be free.

"I use to wonder said Thor staring up at the ceiling if I was somebody I don't look like.I know that I'm good looking.. I'm not ashamed to admit it, its made a lot of things easy for me, getting into clubs stuff like that, but I was always different from everybody else growing up, I grew up in Connecticut in a white house with a white picket fence some real Leave it to Beaver shit..I'm not complaining.. I have a mother a father a bother Eric an a sister Pamela my father is a contractor I use to work with him on my summer vacations that's how I built up thes " said Thor flexing his arms an smiling.., "when I was a kid all I wanted to do was draw and play with my sisters dolls, I got bullied a lot at school, my dad couldn't stand it was always trying to get me to play baseball an football eventually I just gave in, it was easier, I hid who I was I had a ton of girlfriends that made me really popular with the guys its always been easy for me to attract girls, I was miserable I had a crush on my best friend Peter..one night when we were alone I kissed him..we ended up making out and I thought everything was great.. after that night he wouldn't talk to me , it was as if I had leprosy…an then I found Disco and I knew I had to leave so I packed my bag an left for New York City and I feel like myself.. truly mef"

Dizzee thought about what Thor had told him and he was really impressed with how intune he was with who he was, Dizzee wondered if he would ever feel the same way.

Thor turned over to face Dizzee, taking in his delicate features his slender nose an full lips that matched his own, " The reason I'm telling you this is because I like you..I really like you and I don't want what happened with Peter to happen with you I couldn't stand it if you looked at me like he did…I want to kiss you ..this time with no Darla around..just me an you knowing this is what you want 100%.

Dizzee slowly turned on his side to face Thor, staring into Dizzee's soft brown eyes and Dizzee staring into Thor's bright blue ones. Dizzee closed his eyes he could feel the softness of Thor's lips on his mouth until their tongues met and came together in a dance. They kissed again an again, over an over until they needed air each time they came together reveling in the sensation of each other , Kissing a boy was so different then kissing a girl for Dizzee, maybe because he'd never felt this way about any girl ever, Thor's body was hard an male Dizzee could feel his muscles strain an flex under his hands he could feel the light stubble on his chin. Thor loved the way Dizzee felt, he was smooth his mouth was welcoming an full his body was slender but strong and muscular . Thor took off his shirt and helped Dizzee out of his.

"Are you sure" he asked one last time

"yes said Dizzee ..but I've never been with a guy before

" I know " said Thor smiling the smile that made Dizzee's heart speed up a few beats" Don't worry I got this I'll take care of you"

" set me free said Dizzee as he closed his eyes an a million stars exploded while Rumi danced around them.

#Dizzee x Thor Dizzee Kipling Thor The Get Down#fanfiction


End file.
